That Fine Line
by Yati
Summary: [drabble collection] Laharl, Etna and Flonne.
1. Practise Makes Perfect

Drabble collection for Laharl/Etna/Flonne based on the prompts over at the LJ community ot3-100. These are drabbles. 100 words of each. They're not related to each other. There's a possibility of having a hundred of them if I don't give up half-way. Thank you and enjoy reading.

-

- - -

Etna made her way to the hallway, bleary-eyed, to find Flonne leaning against the wall, yawning. "What in the name of the Netherworld is the Prince doing?" Etna grumbled.

Laharl's laughter was echoing from the throne room. _He_ didn't sound sleepy. "Practising his evil laughter," Flonne said, her eyes closed. She seemed exasperated.

"What, can't practise that in bed?" Etna asked.

"Too busy with other things," Flonne answered, and Etna smirked.

"Let's get him busy, then. His subjects are sick enough of this to try and overthrow him again."

Flonne willingly obliged. Evil laughter didn't suit Laharl much anyway.


	2. Happily Ever After

"And they lived happily ever after!" Flonne said. "Love always finds a way!"

Laharl was puzzled. "That's it? Where are the torture chambers? The Great and Evil Overlord?"

"Huh?"

"Yes!" Etna's imagination went overboard. "The wicked angel who caught the demon prince---" Laharl gave a protesting "Hey!" at that--- "and cooked him in a pot when he was fat enough to eat!"

"Oi, Etna."

"So the kingdom went to his loyal vassal."

". . . It's supposed to end with a 'happily ever after', you two." Flonne looked glum.

Etna grinned at the sulking Laharl before pouncing on Flonne. "Whoever said it didn't?"


	3. That Fine Line

Can demons love? Laharl would say 'no', even when he knew better.

Can angels hate? Flonne would look horrified, but she knew better too.

Etna didn't care for either question. On days like these, lounging on the warm rocks and watching the river of lava bubble and flow by, it didn't matter. Not when Laharl had his head in Flonne's lap, twirling a strand of her hair, and Flonne dozing against Etna's shoulder. Etna discreetly loosened Flonne's ribbons and threaded them through Laharl's cape, grinning at how irate both of them would be later.

They were together. That was enough.


	4. Measuring Up

"Did you two grow or something?" Laharl asked. He had been studying both Etna and Flonne so intently that it was getting on their nerves. The girls looked at each other, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Prince?"

"I--- You-- You havecurveslikeJennifernow," Laharl muttered.

"Oh, so we're _sexy_ now?" Etna struck a pose.

Laharl considered that. "Not really. You're not making me uncomfortable yet."

Flonne's book flew through the air, hitting him square in the head. "Men! They never grow up!"

"Hey! I grew two inches!"

"MEN!" Both of them stalked away, leaving a perplexed Laharl searching for a measuring tape.


	5. A Matter of Interpretation

"I dreamt I was a prinny."

Flonne blinked. "Well, that's . . . new."

"I bet you'd make a cute prinny, Prince." Etna chuckled. "With antennae and all."

"Hey!"

"You've done something bad that's making you feel really guilty, haven't you?" Flonne didn't sound accusing, just curious.

"I'm _always_ bad! I'm Overlord! Overlord! Ahahahahahaha!"

"I think that laugh is giving you indigestion," Flonne observed.

"And you're supposed to be evil, Prince, not _bad_." Etna smirked and yanked at Flonne's sleeve. "C'mon, let's chase the scary prinny out of the overlord's closet."

Laharl sputtered in protest. Some days it just wasn't worth waking up.


	6. Where The Heart Is

"Oh, come on, Prince, Flonne's not planning on staying in Celestia forever," Etna wheedled, and Laharl threw back his cape and stalked about the castle.

"Like I care," he said darkly. Etna gave up and went off to do more important things, such as running the Netherworld, for instance.

Flonne bounced into the hallways with a handful of gifts and flowers the next day. "I'm home!" she announced, trying to hug both Etna and Laharl at the same time.

Laharl glowered at her. "Isn't Celestia home?"

She giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "No, silly, you are."


	7. Déjà vu

"This seems familiar, somehow," Laharl grumbled, heading towards the dimensional gate. "Haven't we done this before?" 

"It's already the fifth cycle, dood," one of the prinnies said helpfully. Laharl scoffed before realising that he had no idea what that meant. He did, however, had a vague notion that he didn't want to spend his afterlife as a prinny. 

"I guess everyone deserves second chances," Flonne murmured, a bit dazed, watching as the gate opened. 

Etna shrugged, indicating she didn't understand and didn't care. "Here we go," she said cheerfully. 

"Again, dood!" wailed the prinnies. Nobody paid them any attention. 


	8. Exact Exchange

"Blackmail's always an option," Etna advised, looking up from her ledgers (Laharl and the Treasury didn't get along, thanks to his ongoing attempts of bribing the Dark Assembly). "It always works for me." She gave a maniacal grin, adding, "Photography is a great hobby, you know." She slipped Flonne a photo from inside a drawer and Flonne squealed in delight.

Flonne was all bubbly when she ambushed Laharl on his throne. "I've seen that picture of you," Flonne told him, "and I can get more."

Laharl choked on the pretzel he was eating, wondering where Flonne learned such evil ways. 


End file.
